I am Abel
by Lady Vodka
Summary: It's a stroy about a boy who wants to  be loved for what his is. Starts out with Abel telling what is happening to him so far.  yaoi rated m for a reason!


I am Abel

I only see a few things in here. Locked in this cage, in which I have spent the last 6 months in. But I hear everything. From the smallest bit like someone's name, to when the mayor is having his inspection. You probably don't know what it feels like watch everyone live your life, the life you want to live.

The sun shines brightly through the bars. Where I am, I can see the sunset, a beautiful thing that most people can't see it for its true nature. It's a symbol of a day ending and soon, a new day. I watch as the shopkeeper closes the door, turning the open sign to close, the sound of the bell jingling making me want to jingle my little bell. Even though the store is closed, there is a young boy there, just watching me eat. He does this all the time. And by now I've realized to eat alone, I have to play with him a little, like nibble on his fingers or lick his face. He sticks his hand into my cage and I give it a little lick. He giggles and does it again, again, till I start to nip at his fingers. He starts to pull his fingers away, but before pull away he can I lick them softly, pushing my tongue between his fingers. He puts his hand back in more this time and I nibble on his hand. He tastes so sweet. It's like had dipped his hand into sugar just moments before.

Bu today is different, not a whole lot, but different.

"Come on out Abel." He calls to me, opening the cage door. I am Abel. That is my name. Abel is the name he gave to me. He is the only one who will willingly call me that .He makes everyone who sees me, call me Abel. He's name is Angel and he is the shopkeepers son. You might think he's a poor mans son, but he's not. He's name is Angel Nightmen. He's father is famous for make me for a very selfish reason. My true name is number 21567700710684. I am the very first humanoid pet. I am able to talk, though no one but Angel knows this. And he promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Abel, Come on, before my dad comes back!" He says, rushing he's words. I don't want to get caught but I come out anyway. Even though I know what he is probably going to do to me, I come out anyway. Angel picks me up, tickling me right away.

"I gotcha now Abel." He smirks as he holds me firmly.

"No, please that hurts!" I cry, trying to get down.

"Let go Angel! Please!" He only shushes me and covers my mouth with his bandana. Now my cries are silenced. He tickles me so much I cry. Finally he stops and carries me bridle style to his room, which is through the storage room and behind a curtain. He lays me down, goes out of the doorway and yells, "I'm going to bed now dad! Abel is with me." After that he crawls on the bed stopping at my feet to undress. He sits me up and undresses me till I only have my boxers on.

"Come Abel." He whispers to me.

"Where are we going Angel?" I ask knowing perfectly where we're going.

"Just come", he responds.

I follow him to the door on the other side of the bed.

The bathroom is humid and very warm.

He already has the bath ready. I can't help but giggle at all the bubbles in the tub. They are overflowing, covering the sides, leaving a trail of frothy light pink bubbles following. I get undress as fast as I can, but in the process, I fall right into Angel's arm, who's already naked. He slips off my boxers and places me into the tub. As he puts me in the tub, I yell,

"Too hot, too hot!" trying to get out of the water. But Angel keeps a firm grip on my hips and pushes me into the water.

"No! Too Hot! Stop It!" I cried but to no avail. He sits down in the water with me and wraps his arms around my chest.

"No, No, No, No, No Stop!" I cry, turning to give him one of my puppy–dog pouts. But as soon as I turn he covers my mouth.

"Don't even think about it puppy." He says. He turns my head forward, running his other hand up and down my stomach and chest. I whimper and cry some more. But don't get the wrong idea, I love spending time and taking baths with Angel. I just hated being forced to do something I don't want to do, even if I am going to do it later. He washes me up until I'm covered in pink little bubbles. He starts to wash my hair but stopping to bite on my ears.

"Ahhh!" I cover my mouth so my moan is not so loud. He rubs them softly, gently nibbling on them. I might not have mentioned but I'm a humanoid, which means I'm part human and part animal. I am part arctic wolf, red fox and part Shiba Inu. SO naturally I have very sensitive ears, which are on the top of my head and very furry.

"Stop Please! Angel!" I whisper to him hoping he'll at least loosen his grip on my waist.

"Settle down now Abel and behave yourself"

His breath sends shiver down my back as he whispers into my ear. My ears twitch softly. His tone is serious now, but I couldn't care less. I continue to writhe in his arms.

"No! Stop it! You're hurting me! It hurts!"

I lie, knowing it doesn't hurt a bit.

"Now, now Abel, We both know you are not supposed to lie. Now doesn't that fell good?" He asks as he starts to bite at the base of my nape.

"Ahhhh! Please stop it! You're hurting me!"

I lie again, still trying to slip out of his grip, which is now starting to hurt.

Then there's a loud bang on the door, "Angel, how many times have I told you not to lock your door?! Unlock it now!" His father screams, scaring the living hell out of me.

"I'm busy right now dad. I'll be out in a minute."

Angel says back, in a tone that sounds nothing like his dads. It's soft and light and unlike his dad, Angel is wonderful at controlling his anger.

"No, you open this door right now! Do you understand me?" His dad screams back, his voice rising in volume.

"Yes, yes I hear you dad. One sec." he says. He's so calm as he step out of the tub with me in his arms, sopping wet, and unlocks the door.

The door swings open and his dad opens his mouth to start to scream, when his realizes that Angel is dripping wet, naked and holding me, who is also wet and foam-covered, against his chest.

"Yes daddy?" he asks in his famous 'Oh–so–sweet' voice of his.

It takes his dad awhile before he understands what Angel just said.

"What is gods name were you two doing in there?" He finally comes up with.

"Nothing Daddy. I was just washing Abel up. We're still going to take him out tomorrow are we not?" He asks look down at me smiling.

'No way!'

I think to myself, totally astounded that I was finally going to go outside for the first time in along time.

I was so happy, I held him tightly to me and wouldn't let go.

"Umm, well Angel I need to run a few more test on Abel before he is ready to go outside in the real world. Maybe next–."

"No," Angel said cutting him off.

"Tomorrow is the last day to bring your pet to class, and Abel has to come with me."

Angel was so serious now. To think a few seconds ago Angel was so charming, but now I could feel his pulse rising as he gripped his hands harder against my hips.

"Well he is not allowed to go into your school without his shots and we don't know how he'll react from being secluded from people for so long. I'm sorry Angel I can't allow him to go to your school tomorrow." His dad spoken firm but I detected a hint of alarm in his voice.

"Abel will go to school with me tomorrow whether he has his shots or not end of story. Abel will come to school with me." He was gripping so hard on to my hips, there was sure to leave a bruise. I whimpered as he continued to keep his iron lock grip on me. I could sense Angel was getting pissed off more every second his father held on to this conversation.

I get his dad a look like he should let Angel take me to school with him.

"Well I suppose, I could do the test and shots tonight. Then you'll be able to take Abel to school tomorrow, How about that?" His father was starting to tremble vague enough for me and Angel to see.

"Perfect." Angel said with a smirk on his face.

"Come Abel, we need to get you ready for school tomorrow." His father said to me.

"First let's finish our bath, shall we?" Angel said lifting me up on his hips and turning to place me back in the tub.


End file.
